Lets Do This!
by Elphiex03
Summary: a cute funny Maxoline story, of how there romance started.
1. Chapter 1

I love 2 broke girls! :D but there is not NEARLY enough fanfiction!so I decideded to take a shot at it. And yes this is maxoline. The way I look at it is, you see im a glee fan. And I ship brittana ( brittany and Santana), the fans made that happen so lets do what we can to make that couple happen too! This is my contrabuiton :) -

Max and Caroline were sitting on Caroline's bed together watching Lady Gaga's music video bad romance.

'ugh, what is with this girl? I swear she goes into a dumpster and glues peices of trash together and calls it fashion. Seriously I could send her a dress made out of all my used cupcake holders sewed together and she would think it's genious!' max said in her usual whitty tone.

'Max! All those dresses were made by the famous fashion designer alexander mcqueen'

'and how do you know this?'

'when I was rich, daddy paid for her to perform for me at my 25th birthday, we talked afterwards'

'on my 25th birthday a hooker named the gaga lady tried to get my boyfriend to sleep with her'

'oh max that sounds...awful'

'yea well, I'll kicked her right in her muffin, let's just say no one was getting involved in her love game that night'

Caroline laughed and leaned into max and put her hand on her shoulder 'your so funny, I love you'

It was ment to be a nice friendly gesture but max heard those last 3 words and froze up

'what?'

'what?' Caroline said confused to maxes sudden mood change

'I... I got to go to bed, I have to wake up early for my babysitting job' max said eagerly getting out of the bed to her room.

'max,wait!' Caroline said, but she just heard the door close

The next day max and Caroline didn't see each other until they got to the diner. When Caroline woke up that morning max was long gone for her baby sitting duties, then after words max went to go visit chestnut.

'hey there pal, how are you?' max asked petting chestnut

'they didn't have any carrots at the store, so I got you some apples' max got a chair and sat in front of chestnut starting to feed him the first apple

'so, can I ask you something? Has Caroline ever told you..she loves you before?'

'yea, she did once, but I told her it couldn't be anything exclusive' max said in a high pitched voice as she always did with chestnut.

She laughed to her self 'yea well...she told me that yesterday, that she loved me... It wasn't like her undying love for me or anything. It was just, I... The last time a friend told me they loved me it didn't work so well and.. I just, I don't know. I got scared and ran off'

Chestnut huffed, and max fed him his next apple

'your a good listener, you know that?'

Max looked down at her cell phone and realized she had 30 minuites to get to the diner. 'oh crap! I gotta go ill see you later buddy' max said petting chestnut

'me and Caroline will come back soon'

Max walked into the diner seeing Caroline already waiting on tables and walked into the kitchen trying to avoid her, but she walked in after her.

'...hey' Caroline said wearly

'hi' max said looking down

'I'm sorry, for what ever I said or did' Caroline said genuinely

'it's cool' max said trying to brush it off

'no, it's not max, I ..can we talk out side?'

'why?'

Caroline looked over at Oleg staring at them with a giant grin on his face

'roommates sqable ladies?'

'oh..yea, fine' max said walking past both caroline and Oleg twards the door.

Max walked out the door as Caroline followed behind her

'max what's going on? ..what did I do?'

Max was going to dance around the situation like she usually does, but she wanted to get this done and over with, she hates talking about anything with emotions but this..was more difficult for her then usual.

'don't tell me you love me'

'what, why?'

'becuase I told you not to' max said walking back in the the diner trying to end the conversation

'max that's rediculos, why can't I say I love you?'

'becuase I don't want you to!'

'why!'

'Because, I don't want you to die!' max yelled at her across the diner for everyone to hear. She looked around seeing everyone stare at her, not wanting to be there anymore, she took her jacket from the counter, brushed her way past caroline and slammed the door, leaving Caroline stunned.

After her redicuosly hard shift at the diner, considering she worked alone Caroline could not wait to go home and get strait into bed, but first talk to max. She was truly worried about her. She walked though her door, head down, taking off her jacket expecting to see max making her cupcakes.

'hey ma-' Caroline looked up and she wasn't there. Caroline looked puzzled, and went to maxes room to see if she had gone to sleep. She opened the door carefully and whispered her name, but she looked in her bed to see she wasn't there eaither. Now she was really getting worried.

'max?' she looked in the back yard, but nothing.

'max!, max, where are you!' Caroline yelled.

She was staring to freak out, until it hit her to where max would be.

Caroline got off the trian in front of the stable where chestnut now resides praying max would be there. She walked across the street into the stable turning the corner to see chestnut and...no max.

'shit' Caroline said under her breath, but emidiatly perked up when she saw her horse.

'hey chestnut' she smiled

'how are you, my love. Have you sceen max?' she said petting him. She looked around and saw an apple sitting at the corner of the stable

'she was here...' she said to herself.

'ok, ches, as much as I would love to stay longer, I gotta go find max! I'll see you soon sweetheart' she said petting him one last time, walking out the stable, and closing his door.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very short chap, but its ment to be! :) enjoy reading!

Flashback

Max and a woman were holding hands

'Max, today was so much fun!'

'yea, it was Rachel' max said smiling

'we should do it again soon, but I really do want to pay you back. You shouldnt have spoiled me so much, after a while theam parks aren't cheep'

'You work all week and brealy get a break it's the least I could do!, isn't that what best friends are for?' rachel said

'yea I guess...but I still feel bad'

'well don't' Rachel said letting go of maxes hand and fumbling for her keys to her car, and pressing the unlock button.

They both got into the car as Rachel continued to talk 'your suppost to want to spoil the people you love. You do stuff for me all the time!'

'oh yea? Like what? '

'max, you baked cupcakes for my 21st birthday for everyone!'

'that's not a big deal' max said trying to brush it off

'there were 300 people!' Max didn't say anything

. 'max look at me' Rachel said. max slowly looked up at her. 'I love you, you know that right?' max nodded 'I know you have a hard time saying it because of how your mom was to you, and your father leaving, but it's ok. If you ever want to say it I'm here to listen' Rachel said smiling. 'you are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. So please, let me spoil you. Taking you some places, and buying you things here and there is the least I could do' Rachel said sincerely.

Max just looked down, and cleared her throat. It was silent for a while as Rachel patiently waited for any type of respoce. She couldn't look at her when she said it, she wasn't ready, but she did say it. 'I... Love you too, rachel'

Max looked up at Rachel seeing a big smile on her face. Looking for permission Rachel slowly leaned into max for a hug. It was sweet and gentle at first, but after a while max was clinging on to her for dear life, just realizing how much she truly ment to her. The slowly separated as Rachel looked into maxes eyes and smiled. She then took out her keys and started the egnition getting ready to go. Rachel was so into her little world she wasn't paying attention and when she pulled out she didn't look and car looking for a parking space was speeding down the isle to get a spot that was about to be taken and went right into rachels door. The last thing max remembers is screaming her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline had been walking for hours though the city, when she finally took a break sitting on a park bench in central park. She looked down to check the time '3 am...damn' she huffed and put her phone in her pocket she looked up and saw a brunet with long wavy hair sitting on a park bench with her back twards her.

'oh my god, max!' she ran to her and went right for her shoulder.

'get off me!' a confused woman said to Caroline 'oh my god, I am so sorry I thought you were a friend of mine'

'get away from me before I call the cops!'the woman yelled

'no! I'm-'

'Caroline?' Caroline turned around and saw max, then franticly ran into her arms.

'max! Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you! What the hell were you thinking!' she said letting go of max and holding on to her shoulders

'woah! Calm your self! I ..I just needed some air.'

'for 5 hours?' Caroline said in dis belief

'yea...'

'come on max, please. Tell me what's going on.'

'I dont want to'

'max...' Caroline took her hand and lead her to the closest bench

'I don't know, what's been going on, about love and ...death. But I'm not going any where max. Remember? I told you I was in this for the long haul. I ment it. I mean it. Even..If you don't want me, your stuck with me' Caroline laughed softly trying to ease the tension.

But max was still hard. She stayed silent for a while, but then she gripped carolines hand tighter closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. 'can I tell you something...'

Max told Caroline everything about her friend, and what had happened that day at the park, and one other piece of information she even kept from Rachel herself.

'when I woke up the next morning in the hospital, to find out that she was dead I... I was so upset I never got to tell her how I truly felt.'

'max, what do you mean?' she said tucking a stand of hair behind her ear 'you told her you loved her.' Caroline said confused

'I think I've said to much already. ...we should get going.' max said trying to end the conversation getting uncofertable.

'ut uh' Caroline said softly grabbing maxes arm as she tried to get up 'I walked around all of new york city looking for you. Your not getting away that easy'

Max just looked away in the other direction. 'max, look at me' caroline said gently.

She hesitantly looked at her but not in the eyes, just in her direction. Makings sure not to scare her away caoline slowly put her fingers under maxes chin and lifted her face to make eye contact with her.

'you can tell me anything. It'll just be between you and me, you can trust me.' Caroline said genuinely putting her hand down seeing that max wouldnt look away. Max looked into her eyes, almost scared. She was not used to giving her self this easily. Running away may sceem like max is being difficult but this is nothing compared to what she's done before. She hated dealing with emotions, and as ...pushy as Caroline could be sometimes, she did find comfort in her, which also scared the crap out of her.

'I... I felt something more then a friendship for her' max said softly admitting it out loud for the first time.

'you, were in love with her?' Max just looked down, but then slowly nodded.

'are you..a lesbian?' Max shook her head

'are you bisexual?' Max was about to shake her head again but then said in a almost inaudible voice

'I don't know...'

'have you ever felt that way about another girl?'

'not...entirely' Caroline was about to say something but max interrupted not wanting to go any further in this already very uncomfortable conversation.

'come on Caroline it's late, lets go back home' Caroline really wanted to object, but max was right, and she was exsausted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came by quickly and neither of them have brought up the past couple of days until...

*ding ding 'max, pick up, table 7' Oleg said in a rushed tone Max was about to go get the order when Han interrupted her.

'Max, why you no talk to tall pretty blond today?' Han asked

'Han, what are you talking about? It's redicuosly busy in here, I haven't talked to her becuase there's no time.'

max said extremely defensively

'max look around' Max saw there were only 2 couples here, one of them still waiting for there food.

'pick up! Table 7' Oleg said annoyed

'see, it is busy' max said getting the order walking away from Han, but getting followed by him

'you aren't talking to her becuase of argument yesterday in diner' Han said matter-of-factly.

Max dropped the food in front of the customers. 'no, I'm not. If you must know, we made up yesterday' max said annoyed even if she was lying.

'then why is she hiding in freezer?' Han asked Max was going to answer him but he interrupted putting up his hand

'fine, if you two are ok, go get her from freezer. Scince no cutsomers in diner we are going to do major cleaning' Han ordered

'shit' she said under her breath

'...ugh fine!' max said stomping into the kitchen to the freezer. She swung open the door to something very unexpected. Caroline was in the frezzer, but she was in there not hiding but sobbing sitting on the floor. Heystericly. Max went wide eyed and ..didnt know what to do. Caroline looked up shocked and wiped her eyes trying to get back her composure.

'Max! Wh- what are you doing in here?' Caroline said embarrassed getting up as quickly as possible.

'it's a freezer in a diner. I would have to come here at one point. Were, were you crying?' max asked

'I...um...yea, I was thinking about yesterday. And the ones you love...not being able to say you love them'

'I know it's hard. With your father and jail but eventually he'll be-'

'not my father' Caroline inturpted

'what? Who then?'

'it's-'

'girls! There are new people in diner! What are you doing in there?' Han hollered.

'ugh...I'll get it' Caroline said walking to the dining area 'I'll tell you later' she turned away from max to see the coustemer.

'Caroline?'

'William!' Caroline said shocked

'what are you doing here? Do you...work here?' he said

'what are you doing here? The last time I associated with you it schemed like you wouldn't talk to anyone who wasn't as rich as you!'

'what are you talking about?'

'oh, what? You forgot? You dumped me after my father lost all our money!' Caroline said.

'what! No I didn't!' William yelled

'how can you say that? You sent me an e-mail saying we Couldent be together anymore, then never talked to me again, and by the way, an e-mail? What, are we in the year 2002?' She said sarcastically

'I never sent you an e-mail! After you lost your money you disappeared! I tried to find you but I had no luck'

'you..did? Wait..I have a cell phone!'

'I called it and it was disconnected'

'oh yea...I just got it back on service. I'm sorry, you really were looking for me?'

'whats going on here?' max said 'oh it's you. what are you doing here! Usually people don't like to go places where they aren't welcome!' max said defending Caroline, and her self.

'max, wait.' Caroline said in a hushed tone 'William never dumped me' she said looking back at him smiling, but then returned to look at max

'it was a whole misunderstanding, and he's been looking for me!' Caroline said smiling

'so, what does this mean? After half a year your just going to go back to him? You haven't moved on?' Caroline stayed silent.

'wait..that's who you were crying over! William is the person you never got over?' she still didn't say anything

'oh...well I hope you two are very happy together' max said as seriously as possible not wanting Caroline to see though her. -

The diner was closing, and becuase it was so slow Han let Caroline leave early to catch up with William. Oleg was long gone to do...god knows what, and Han just left. The only ones left were max and Earl. They were sitting together at a booth while max counted out her tips.

'Earl?'

'yea buttercup?'

'if I were to ask you something, would you be honest with me?'

'max, I was the one who told Abe linclon he 'must not lie''

Max smiled at Earl trying to lighten the conversation...she hoped.

'what if I told you... I was bisexual?'

'half of society today is bisexual max, it's almost like saying 'I breath air'

Max laughed 'so..your ok with it?'

'yea, your ok in my book, but, is there a reason why you told me now?'

'I might have... developed feeling for another girl'

'would this girl happen to be Caroline?' Max just looked down

'I hate to break it to you max, but me Han and Oleg have been taking bets on how long it would take you two to get together for about two months now'

'Earl!'

'well, if it makes you feel any better, I won!'  
>'Earl!'<p>

'...sorry.'

'eh..it's ok. I could never stay mad at you' max said smiling swatting her hand twards him.

'so...what should I do?'

'tell her how you feel girl! There's no way she would turn you down'

'how can you say that? You saw the way she looked at rhichy rich. There's no way shell want me...'

'you may not see it, but have to sceen the way she looks at you?' Max shook her head

'She loves you max! Now go get your girl!'

'oh Earl, if I didn't already want Caroline I would make you mine.' max said with a huge grin

Max walked home not expecting to see Caroline but to her suprize she was sitting on her bed with maxes laptop.

'hey max!'

'hey there'

Caroline gestured max to sit next to her by patting her bed, to which max obliged.

'how'd it go with lover boy?' max said practically rolling her eyes with her tounge.

'it was wonderful' caroline said dreamily

'oh, that's... Good'

'yea but...as great as it was. It's not the same'

'what do you mean?'

'I love him, I really do. But not the way I used to. He's great, but I've moved on. I love him, but im not in love with him.'

Max mentally siged in relief 'does..he know this?'

'yes, but it's ok. I found out he feels the same way!' she smiled twards max. Caroline closed maxes lap top and lent back on her wall and max followed suit. Caroline had a busy day and was quite exsausted. She leaned over and put her head on maxes shoulder, took her hand and entertwined there fingers. Max breath hitched, and looked over to Caroline, her eyes closed with a content smile on her face. She looked breathtaking. After a while of just staying like that max grew the curage to lean her head on top of carolines.

'Caroline, are you up?'

'mhm' she said turning twards max putting her arm around her side cuddling into her Maxes eyes buldged out of her head. She truly didn't like all this lovey dovey stuff, but with Caroline holding her she felt...at home. She took a deep breath.

'can we talk?'

'sure max what's up?' Caroline said drowsily. Then she thought for a second and moved herself from maxes body.

'wait, you wanna...talk? You? Who are you and what have you done with max?'

'hardy har har'

'what do you wanna talk about max? I'm all ears' Caroline said all of a sudden very alert

'I...it's about the talk at the park' Caroline just looked at her urging her to go on 'I've been thinking about it all day, and I..I am'

'you are...what max?'

Max closed her eyes as though she was getting really for impact 'bisexual'

Caroline stayed silent for a very long uncomfortable time.

'please say something'

'before we left I asked you if you ever had feelings for another woman besides Rachel, and you said not entirely, ...what does that mean?'

'I was confused about my feeling for another woman, but I'm not confused anymore'

'and what have you decided?'

'that I'm in love wit her'

'really? That's great max! Do I know her?'

'yes.'

'would I approve?'

'I...I'm not sure'

'can I know her name?' Max stared as Caroline for a good 10 seconds saying with her eyes, it's you.

'I think you know her name' Max said in a very serious tone.

'what? No I don't I-' and then she caught on 'oh' she said in a very small voice Max looked at her afraid of what the outcome would be. Caroline was looking down, but all of a sudden a huge grin was painted on her face. To which then she looked up at max,

she bit her lip and said 'I didn't move on from William becuase of time, Max. I moved on becuase I had fallen for someone else'

'are you saying...what I think your saying?' max said hopeful

'I love you, too Max' she said with an even bigger grin Max smiled back

'so...now what?' Caroline turned her body back so she was leaning against the wall from her bed, and turned her head twards Max.

She leaned her forehead against hers and whispered 'kiss me'

Max smiled wide, gladly obliged and said 'that's a good start.'

She brought her hand to Caroline's face cupping her cheek lovingly, bringing her face to hers for a slow, tender, heart filled kiss. No make out session, just parted lips pressed against one another, slowly moving because max knew there was no rush. They were going to be spending a lot of time together and max wanted to do this right. To many of her relationships have went down the tube, and she had pused herself away from the world, maybe Caroline is just the one to save her from herself. Was she afraid to lose her? Terrified, but for now she wasn't going to worry about that and just enjoy the feeling of carolines lips pressed against her own. They separated and smiled twards on another. Caroline slid, laying down completely uging max to lay next her. she did and took caroline into her arms content and happy. Max does hate the world. There's no doubt of that. But...maybe , just maybe. If there are more people like Caroline in the world her views could change. To bad Caroline has left something very significant out...


	5. Chapter 5

'max!' hollered Han

'what!' Max said still staring at caroline. The were both leaning on the counter looking at each other, smiling, as flirtly as possible

'you have been ogling at, and flirting with new girlfriend all day!'

*ding ding 'yes, and I find it very sexy' oleg chimed in

'coustomers are complaining non-stop' Han said

Max huffed and turned away from Caroline 'im about to give them something to complain about in a second!'

'aw come on man, give the girl a break, new love can be very distracting' Earl said

'especially when it's with you' Caroline said flirtatiously twards Max.

Max turned twards Caroline and said 'stop it..' blushing slightly embarresed but smiling none the less

'fine we'll go back to work..as much as possible' Max said

'good, now go in back freezer and get me a pecan pie' said Han

Max glared at Han, then turned on her heel twards the freezer. When she walked in there with her back turned twards the door, all of a sudden she felt arms snake around her waist and she yelped

'shhhhh, do you wanna get caught?' Caroline said seductivly in her ear, and bit it. Caroline moved maxes hair and kissed her way from the back of maxes ear to her neck. Max turned in carolines arms and put her own around her neck.

'hey' Caroline whispered

'hey' max smiled. She leaned into Caroline for a sweet kiss which at first schemed like it was going to be innocent but quickly turned into something else. She parted her lips and Caroline slid her toung along the bottom of her lip, max opened her mouth and tangled her hands into carolines hair. Caroline pushed her back into the freezers wall, and went to go attack her neck. She nipped, licked and bit successfully getting a moan from maxes lips. Lost in there own little world they didn't realize Caroline forgot something very important.

'oh my god' Caroline and max screamed and separated from each other as far as possible.

'Oleg!' they sceamed in unison.

'you didn't close the door!' max said in loud wispeher

'well, my my ladies what do we have here? I've been working here for as long as you've been alive and I just saw the hottest thing my eyes have ever witnessed. Congrads'

'ugh come on Caroline let's go!' max said getting a pie in one hand and grabbing her hand in the other going twards the dining area. She walked in there planning on saying something snarky when she saw someone very unexpected.

'you!' William said storming twards max pointing a finger at her. 'you stole my girl!'

'what the hell are you talking about?' max said putting the pie down and letting go of carolines hand. 'Caroline told me you two have moved on.'

'oh really? Is that what you told her Caroline?' Caroline just looked down

'well I tell you what really happened. I told caroline I loved her, and then I perposed.' Max was shocked, and betrayed by the fact that Caroline would lie to her

'well...what did she say? What happened?'

'you happened! She said no becuase she had fallen in love with someone else. I asked her who the guy was so I could beat his ass. She said it was a woman and I knew right away it was you.'

Max turned twards Caroline 'is this true?'

'yes,' Caroline said in a small voice 'but listen!' she said grabbing maxes arm 'it dosent matter! I love you, and only you, your the only person I want to be with, William said he would try to get me back, but I don't care! I have you now, that's all that matters'

Caroline slip her hands up maxes arms so both of her hands were on eaither side of her face bringing her in for a kiss, but max pulled away.

'no... You had me. You don't have me any more. You weren't honest with me, how can I trust you? We literally started dating yesterday and now I find out the second we become a couple it started on a lie? Were done'

'No! Max please listen!' Caroline begged

'I've listened enough. Things will go how they used to be, before any of this friendship crap happened and especially before romance happened. Just business, you do your thing with the cupcake business I do mine. You sleep on your own bed, and I'll do the same. Got it?'

Caroline just looked at her with a tear streaming down her face. She looked at William and said she never wanted to see him again, and if she did she would pull out a restraining order. He tried to retaliate but Oleg was already by her side 'I got you barbie' he said and Caroline smiled greatfully.

Seeing as how now only did Oleg look like he wanted to beat the crap out of him but Earl, Han, and the rest of the diner was string at him (other then max she was in the kitchen)

He gave up and left 'you lost out Caroline channing'

'yea... I did' she said looking maxes direction


	6. Chapter 6

- When work eneded Max and Caroline walked back home together in scilence. When they walked into the apartment Caroline went to her bed and Max was about to lock her self in her room when she paused.

'just tell me one thing. Why did you have to lie?' max said staring at her

'becuase I was afraid if you knew that William still wanted to be with me you, you would of never wanted to be with me'

'but I didn't even tell you that I loved you until after you told me things didn't work out'

'I still had feelings for you regardless. Even if you wouldn't of said you loved me that night I still would of had feelings for you, and I can't base a relationship with someone on a lie. If I would of dated William again it wouldn't of ment anything to me. And I thought that if I told you William wanted me back, there was no way in hell you would of told me your feelings.'

'I guess...I did kinda over react' max said looking down, not wanting to admit she was wrong

'you did lie, but it's not like you were going to cheat on me with him behind my back...right?'

'never'

'I'm sorry for freaking out on you'

'I'm sorry for lying' Max walked twards Caroline and put out her hand

'friends?' Caroline smiled and took her hand, but instead of shaking in she used it to bring her self up. She then put her arms around her waist.

'girlfriends' she smiled and leaned into max for a kiss.

I wrote this like a month ago and never got to publishing it! It was fun to wright :) I know im not the best writer :/ but I tired. And I also know im really bad at spelling :( thanks for reading! Id apprecate reviews :)


End file.
